Come what may
by Pearlveisa
Summary: Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place and it moves with a perfect grace. My life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. This is my feeble (and first time) attempt at a fanfic. PS, I don't think Mike should've died.
1. chapter 1

"I'm certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you're simply to frightened... ...Oh, I see you use swords too. I guess you know our feebleness resides at the nape... ...Ah well, I'll just take it back with me." It reached it's hand out to the man lying on the ground and the man coward in fear, knowing that there is not much he could do without the use of his legs and that whatever this thing was, it wasn't like the giants he has come to know. The beast took something off his waist and started moving back the way it came. The man on the ground had, by some means, found some courage and grabbed his sword and yelling his battle cry, ready to fight the monster's retreating form. "You can move now." was all that the beast had to say to the three monsters surrounding the old barracks, before the last of the standing giants ran to the wounded soldier to end his life. "Nooooooo! Don't!! Stooop!!" The man screamed, begging for mercy from the ill fate that awaited him.

His limbs being torn from his body by monsters, that now occupy the higher level on the food chain. Their teeth sinking into his flesh with no remorse. His screams of pain going unnoticed by his fellow comrades.

Oh, the things he wanted to do before he died. One last drink with his friends, or telling Erwin once more that he needed to relax more because the work load will kill him one of these days or even telling his squad that he enjoyed working with them and that he was proud of them. Lynne, Henning, Gelgar, Nanaba, Thomas, Erwin...

'Is this what happens when you are about to die? Is this really how I leave this world? I don't want to die like this!'

These were the thoughts running through his mind, untill...


	2. Chapter 2

I was surrounded by chaos. People were running for their lives and screaming at the top of their lungs, hoping it would cease the inevitable fate the world had offered us since 'they' arrived. For years we have been safe, residing in the mountains, away from the human eating giants that seem to lurk around every corner.

Refugees, from other villages, would come to seek a safe environment after their homes were destroyed. Trying to 'save humanity', we could not just send them away. We had taken in a large amount of people over the last few years and this had caused our own downfall. We did not have the numbers in soldiers to keep them them all safe.

Our cumulative smell had aroused 'them' and led them straight to our doorstep.

We were outnumbered and could not hold back the number of monsters making their way to the village.

The shrieks were ear piercing and the fact that I could not save everyone was worse. "Retreat!" "Save yourselves!", these were the commands yelled from superiors before they too joined the mass of already struck down soldiers. I had struck down 5 giants. 'I can't keep this up. I have to get to Major and out of here.' I started making my way towards the stables on the outer side of the village, running as fast my legs would carry me.

I am not one to run away from battle, but I know my limits and I follow two simple rules:

1\. Don't put your life at risk trying to be a hero.

2\. If you are in a position of losing your life, run. You can't help anyone if you're am dead.

Two simple rules.

Reaching the stables, I noticed some horses have already gone, probably some soldiers that have already fled and hopefully escaped unharmed. I ran to Major and saddled the horse as fast as I could, thanks to training, it wasn't hard and having to be prepared for anything, my saddle bag was already equipped with the needed accessories. I readied Major and we ran out of the stables, scarcely dodging a pair of hands reaching for me. The giants waisted no time destroying my home.

It has been six days. The only company I have had was my magnificent brown stallion, Major. He's not very talkative, but his personality surely makes up for it. He would grab my half eaten apple out of my hand when I wasn't paying attention and then when I scolded him for it he would just snort and walk away, or he would follow me without being led when I would walk on my own so that he wouldn't tire to quickly and then give me nudge in the back when I was walking to slow for his liking. We would sleep in abandoned houses as we passed through wrecked villages to keep safe. We mostly moved at night time, because we were taught that, that is when the giants are least active.

Two weeks after my home was destroyed, Major and I happened upon a massive wall, the sun was starting to rise and we neaded a place to hide for the day. The wall stood, probably, 50 meters tall, it was incredibly big, unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Wow, this would be great at keeping the giants out... If there weren't any holes."I whispered to Major as we slowly moved through the massive opening in the rock. 'The giants must have done this' I thought as we started making our way in search of another abandoned building to take refuge for the day.

We stumbled upon a farm building, once again, no other humans in sight. I walked into the barn with Major following behind. "This should make a nice hide out for today", Major, not really caring about what I have to say, just stood by the door. "You want an apple?" I asked rummaging through the saddle bag for one of the apples we had plucked from a tree the day before.

We were settling in to get some rest when there was an unsetteling noise outside. 'Giants' the only thing I know that makes that noise. Major was standing in a corner, not making a sound 'Smart horse' I thought as I crawled to the window to peak outside.

'Three giants' I counted three. One to the right, and two in front of me. 'I can do this, I can do this' I thought while preparing myself for what was to follow. My gaze shifted and I shrieked as something came crashing down on the roof. It wasn't untill I opened my eyes that I realised I had closed them. The smaller giant in front of me was nibbling on the legs of a man in a uniform. 'He must be one of the people who used to live in...', my thoughts were interrupted when a beast, I'm guessing 20meters tall, walked up to the two. "I said wait." the beast said squeezing the smaller giant until it's head popped. I had seen this one before on an expedition, I think he called himself Zeke, I might be wrong.

My thoughts had run away with me, until I heard the man screaming for mercy. I could not let him die like this. Not alone. I have been alone for two weeks, I know my rules, but this felt different. I had to stop this. I rushed out with my weapon in hand and took down the three giants. It was rather easy as they weren't even focused on me. One deep slice to the nape of the neck, that's what I was taught. The man was lying on the ground, crying, terrified.

I could only imagine his fear as I had felt like that numerous times.

"Hey, you're ok now." I whispered kneeling next to the weeping man. "You're ok." I slid my arms underneath his and pulled him towards the barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to close your wounds, they are very deep." I said calmly, staring at the ripped skin on his leg. The left leg was in a far worse condition than the right, which only had a few shallow cuts that only needed to be bandaged and would heal themselves in time. I stood to get some bandages, a needle and some thread that was always in the 'soldier saddle bag' for situations such as these. For good measure I grabbed a flask, filled with alcohol, that I had stashed in the bag a while ago, also for situations such as these. "This is going to hurt like hell, I apologize." as I said this I poured some of the alcohol on the wounds and handed the man the flask to finish and a piece of wood to bite on. He accepted the flask and braced for the needle.

I tried to be as gentle as possible, but the pain was inevitable and the man had eventually passed out as I was stitching up the gashes in his thigh. "You can count yourself lucky that you were bitten by the smaller giant, the bigger one would've taken your legs right off." I silently stated, knowing he couldn't hear me anyway. Once finished, I packed away all the medical tools and covered the man with my cloak. I laid down on the ground, my one ear pressed to the floor so I could hear if anything approached while I was resting.

My commander had always told me that I had sharp senses and that they would aid me well in battle and they have. I was still alive today because I could hear a giant approaching from miles away or see the tiniest bit of movement in the trees far off in the distance. Yes, I was alive today because of my senses.

I awoke from a shuffling off to my side. I sat up and looked at the man trying to stand up by himself. "That really isn't a good idea." I said as the man stumbled and fell back on his ass. "Ah, fuck" he hissed holding his thigh. "We can't stay here, it's not safe." "You're going to reopen your wounds if you keep moving so much. Besides, we can't go anywhere until the sun hasn't set, so just chill. Do you want an apple?" I got up to get four apples from the bag, one for me, one for him and two for Major. "Sorry, apples are all I have left..." the man took what I offered him with little hesitance. "My name is Karin." I said while looking at him as he took a bite of the fruit. He has very bold facial features and his body is strong and mascular, I had noticed when treating is wounds, his legs where big and firm, even his forearms rippled as he lifted his arm to take a bite of the apple, probably years of training. 'Built like an ox.' I thought while trying to hide the fact that I was admiring him. He was an attractive man to say the least. "Mike" he replied after swallowing his bite. A small silence fell between us as we finished the only food I could scavange the day before.

"That was a very stupid thing you did." "What was?" I asked Mike who had broken the silence first. "Attacking three titans without maneuvering gear." he wasn't making eye contact as he spoke. 'Maneuvering gear? Is that what they called the contraption around his waist?' I waited for him to finish what he was trying to say. The events from earlier this day was still fresh in our minds and I could tell he was having trouble dealing with it. "You saved my life. Thank you" His words were soft, I could see water swelling in his eyes, but he did not let the tears fall. "I couldn't just hide and pretend nothing was happening. You are welcome," I said with a small smile. "besides I'd like to think that if I was in that situation you would've done the same." he gave a smile and we stared at each other for a while, both waiting for the other to say something. We heard Major moving around and turned our heads just as he started pooping 'oh, that's unpleasant' I tought, turning away to give the stallion his privacy. Mike just chuckled, "He is a beautiful horse." "Mm, he is an attractive boy, but he has a bit of an attitude problem though. How are you feeling?" I asked, hoping that we would be able to get away from here at dusk. Staying in the same place for too long is just looking for trouble. "In a shit load of pain, but I should be able to move with some help. We need to get to HQ. We will be safe there." "So you are a soldier from the wall?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, I'm a squad leader for the Survey corps. You are definitely not from around here? I've never seen a uniform such as yours." he said motioning towards my attire.

Our uniforms were all black. Black boots, black top, black pants, black cloak. On one thigh we had a holster for a pistol, not great at killing the giants, but good for killing boars or deers or rabbits for a meaty meal and then every once in a while it helps to put a suffering man out of his misery before being devoured by man eating monsters. Hanging from the belt was a sword, that was good for slicing necks and strapped to our backs was the ever faithful bow and arrow. Over the years, with some research and a few experiments we ended up with arrows that have a little explosive on the front. Light, aim, shoot, boom. This was the most effective thing we could come up with to not physically engage the giants, or titans as Mike called them.

"I'm from a village in the mountains to the East." " There are more people living outside the walls?" he questioned, his eyes a little wider than they had been a few moments ago. "Yes, i don't know how many, but there are more people out there. We were about 400 people in the village, before the giants attacked two weeks ago. I don't know how many of my people survived, if any." "I had no idea," he said more to himself than to me. "You've been out here, alone, for two weeks? That takes guts. You must be a pretty good soldier." I blushed a little at the compliment, but truth be told, I am not exceptional. I'm just good at surviving."I'm sure commander Erwin will allow you to join the Survey Corps, if you wanted too that is. He's always looking for new recruits." he continued when I didn't respond. "I'm sure you want a safe place to stay and a warm bed, the food isn't that bad either." I listened as he named the positives of being in the Survey corps. I was sold with the 'warm bed' part, I have been sleeping on cold hard floors for two weeks and I am over it now. I gave him a thankful smile and he accepted it with a smile of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was starting to set, colouring the Western sky in a golden hue and fading into a dark blue towards the East. I had saddled Major while Mike just sat in the same spot he had been all day. After I slightly scolded the man for trying to stand by himself, he sat back down and only moved his legs enough to prevent them from stiffening to much. During the day, in between short naps, we exchanged more small talk. Mike had told me about the city and the walls. He also spoke of the military and he had a lot to say about his fellow comrades. I enjoyed listening to his stories about some of their expeditions and their efforts to save humanity, a cause I could surely stand and fight for.

"Do you think you will you be able to ride?" I haven't thought about it until I realised that I have to, somehow, move this man to where ever his headquarters were. "I should be able to." he winced as he tried to bend his knees a little closer to his chest. "I don't think you should push yourself too hard." I said while leading Major to Mike's side. I pulled Major's reins down to the ground and gave him the command that he should kneel down. The stallion did as he was told so that Mike could slide into the saddle, groaning and flinching as he did so. I adjusted the stirrups to allow Mike's legs to be a little more straight, making him as comfortable as I could.

We had decided that Mike will ride in font as he couldn't really use his knees to hold on to the horse. I had saved this man's life from 'titans' I wasn't going to let him die now by falling of the horse and breaking his neck. I led Major outside and prepared to jump up behind Mike. He reached an arm out to help me get on to the massive stallion, I took it and he pulled me up without much effort.

The temperature was starting to drop exponentially and I had started holding onto Mike a bit tighter to absorb some of his body heat. If it bothered him, he didn't show it. We were walking along a different wall as the one Major and I had entered through earlier. Mike had mentioned that this was Wall Rose and explained that the journey is a bit longer as the closest gate had been completely sealed with a huge boulder. So now we were making our way to the Karanes District, which was to the East of Trost. I couldn't really picture everything he was saying about the walls and the districts, so I just hoped that he would draw me a picture one day.


End file.
